


i know that we'll be safe and sound

by tea_at_twilight_time



Category: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, damn i really use the same tags for every fic huh HFKLSDJFLKSDJFKSD, i can have a little regression. as a treat, if that's a squick for you dw it's not onscreen, kinda sorta. you'll see, more of an offscreen plot instigator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time
Summary: nikei has a nightmare. there's more to it than that, of course, but no matter what the problem is, setsuka's there for him. she'll always be there for him.
Relationships: Nikei Yomiuri & Setsuka Chiebukuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	i know that we'll be safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh take this??? happy late valentine's day??? 
> 
> sdaklfjskldf this is from an au i had where setsuka adopts nikei, and i'm gonna go more into it in later fics (hopefully maybe) but all you gotta know to enjoy this fic is that she's his mama and she loves him and she's probably the first person he's able to trust and aaaaaa i have a lot of feelings about this au of mine 
> 
> also, for reference, setsuka's about 32 in this fic, and nikei's about 15, though he's lowkey regressing so it doesn't feel that way. so basically they're a little younger than i presume them to be in canon, haha. 
> 
> anyway, onto the fic!

"Can I sleep in the bed with you?" 

Nikei's voice is so soft that at first, Setsuka almost mistakes it for her imagination. She probably would have, to be honest, if not for the gentle tap she receives to her shoulder. 

Thank god for that. He sounds...distressed, and it's enough to make worry bloom in her chest, despite her current grogginess. She lifts her head, opening her eyes to find her baby right in front of her, shifting from foot to foot nervously. He’s clinging tightly to what looks to be a stuffed animal, using it to muffle his sharp and jagged breathing, and that worry quickly turns to alarm. 

“Nik?" She sits up quickly and turns the light on, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What's wrong, sweetheart…? Why, why are you—" 

Nikei sniffles, hiding more of his face behind his teddy bear’s head. As her eyes adjust to the light, she notices that his hair is damp, his little brow furrowed and his eyes wet, and the sight is more than enough for her throw her arms open for him. 

"Hey...hey, c'mere," she says softly, twitching her fingers to draw him closer. "Oh honey, mama's got ya..." 

He barely hesitates before he clambers into her lap, pushing his face into her neck and clinging to her shirt with his free hand, the other one still holding tight to his precious teddy. She starts to rock him, rubbing his back soothingly. 

"Mama," he whispers, his voice cracking. He sniffles, his breath tickling her neck. 

"Baby boy," she murmurs back, giving him a light squeeze. "What's wrong kiddo? Why're you here? I'm happy to have you, but you seem upset..." 

His breath hitches, and he falls quiet for a moment. Then, he mutters, "Nightmare." 

Ah. Makes sense. But... 

"Why's your hair wet?" she asks, twirling a strand of it around her finger. 

Nikei falls quiet once again, his fingers twitching against her shirt. When he looks up at her again, his face is turning red, and he can't seem to look her in the eye. He pulls off of her lap a bit, and Setsuka takes it as a cue to drop her hand. 

"I um...I-I took a shower," he says finally, his voice small. 

She raises an eyebrow. "In the middle of the night?" 

His bottom lip wobbles, and Setsuka immediately regrets pressing the issue. She's about to tell him it's okay, he can drop it, when he suddenly grumbles to himself. 

"Fuck…’s stupid..." 

His face screws up in a "trying not to cry" expression, and he inhales sharply. He scrubs his hands over his face and mumbles, "Are you gonna be mad at me?" 

Setsuka's heartbeat raises in concern, and she shakes her head quickly. "No, honey, of course not. What's wrong? What happened?" 

He looks at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out how truthful she's being. Finally, he looks back down at his teddy, swallowing thickly. "I...I wet the bed. Like a fucking _baby_ ," he admits, his voice breaking again. This time, though, tears start to spill down his cheeks, and he hiccups softly as he continues to speak. "I-I was just gonna shower and then go back to sleep, b-but the stupid mattress is still wet, c-cuz I used soap and water on the stain, and—and I dunno, I was still pretty freaked out, cuz this hasn't happened to me since I was a kid, a-a-and I was still thinking about my dream, a-a-and..." 

His breathing picks up into hyperventilating, and Setsuka shushes him. "Hey. It's okay, I’m here. I got ya. Take a couple of deep breaths, alright?" 

He does. His breaths are shaky, but they seem to help him calm down, the tears drying on his face. Setsuka smiles softly, opening her arms to him once again. This time, he hesitates for a moment, but he does still accept the invitation to curl up in her lap, and she heaves them both further up onto the bed so they're not perched precariously on the edge anymore. 

"There you go," she murmurs, continuing to rub his back soothingly. "It's okay, Nik. You’re okay. I’m not mad." 

"Are you sure?" His voice is hoarse, and just a little shaky. Even so, his face has mostly relaxed, fading more into a look of exhaustion than of worry or fear, highlighted by the dark bags under his eyes. 

Regardless, Setsuka nods, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "Yeah, buddy. It's okay. It's perfectly normal to be upset right now," she reassures him, her voice soft. "And there's no way I could be mad at you for having an accident. You couldn't control it. S’not your fault, kiddo." 

Nikei sniffs and nods, scrubbing at his face with his hand. "Okay," he whispers, bonking his head against her shoulder and nuzzling into it like a cat. "Okay." 

They fall quiet once again, only the sound of their breathing audible. After a moment though, Setsuka asks, "You wanted to sleep in the bed with me?" 

Even though she can't see his face from where it's pressed against her skin, she can feel his cheeks turn hot. "Nnn...I know it's babyish, but...like I said, my bed is wet, a-and I dunno..." He shrugs weakly, lifting his head and fixing her with a wet stare. "I-I just wanted my mama..." 

Something about his voice, as well as the way he's staring at her, seems a bit...off. He looks so vulnerable, his eyes shiny and his lips in the tiniest of pouts. He looks so much like a small child, and it makes something in her chest _ache_. 

"Well, mama's here," Setsuka murmurs, a small, soft smile falling over her lips. "Mama's here, sweetie. I got ya." 

He shivers, biting his lip. He seems to hesitate for a moment before collapsing against her, burying his face back against her neck. "Mama..." 

"I'm here, baby, I'm here." She shushes him, rocking him soothingly against her chest. "I'm here." 

She hums to him softly as he starts to drift off, and he soon starts to become heavier, his head drooping as exhaustion overtakes him. She takes this as a hint to adjust the two of them one last time, sliding her legs back under the covers and laying her head back on the pillow, resting Nikei on her chest as she does so. He lets out a little huff as his body is moved, before shifting a bit so that his legs are resting between hers. He rests his head in the crook of her neck, his face pressed against her skin and his teddy bear pressed between their chests. 

If she's being honest, he is crushing her a little. But she loves him more than she loves her ribcage, so she's willing to let it go. 

"Comfy?" she asks, chuckling lightly as she tucks the blanket over them. 

He grunts in affirmation, his breathing already starting to even out. "Thank 'ou, Mama," he mutters sleepily. 

"You're welcome, angel," she murmurs. She does some wiggling of her own, just so she can turn off the light and maybe breathe throughout the night, before wrapping her arms around him loosely and holding him close. "Ni' ni' sweetie. I love you." 

"Lo'e 'ou too, Mama," he mumbles, his fingers twitching where they rest against her shoulder. 

It goes quiet, and after a few moments, Setsuka is almost certain that Nikei has fallen asleep. She's about to drift off herself, when suddenly his voice breaks the silence again. 

"Mama?" he asks softly. 

"Hmm?" 

"C-can I..." He swallows, nuzzling further against her neck so that his voice is muffled. "Can we talk about me, um...when I...can we talk about it tomorrow?" 

It takes a moment for her to realize what he's talking about, but luckily it clicks. No need to embarrass him any further. "Yeah honey, ‘course it's okay," she mumbles, giving him a reassuring pat. "We'll talk tomorrow, buddy, promise." 

"M'kay." He sounds relieved. "’ank you s'much. Lo’e 'ou, Mama." 

His words are slurred a bit oddly. Setsuka gives him one last look in the dark, only to find herself melting. It seems that his thumb has somehow made its way into his mouth, and gosh, he's just so _precious_. Her chest fills with warmth, and she resists the urge to coo in his ear. "I love you too so so _so_ _much_ , baby. Goodnight, my little prince." 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i hope you enjoyed that! feel free to leave a comment if you did! please. if you wanna ;w; 
> 
> i might write a part two to this, but i haven't really decided yet...we'll see if i get the inspiration. and if people actually like this. ahsdflksjdflka 
> 
> but yeah, that's all! thank you for reading this i'm a mess


End file.
